


Beyond Amends

by purrrkitty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is 38, Board Games, Cabin Fic, Cock Warming, Confinement, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Food Porn, He honestly thinks of her as a daughter at first, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mentions of Stillborn, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy, Pseudo-Incest, Rey is 17, Soft Ben Solo, Stockholm Syndrome, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Widower Ben, brief violence at the beginning, until he doesnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrrkitty/pseuds/purrrkitty
Summary: Ben is at an amusement park for a work outing when he spots 17-year-old Rey who bears a similar resemblance to his dead wife. He pictures that if they had a daughter, she would be the result. So he adopts her, without her consent of course. His intentions are innocent at first, but they manifest into something more carnal.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 51
Kudos: 220





	1. Shawshank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy FORK why does inspiration always hit me like a tsunami at 4am. Had to release this fiery fic before I lost the plot. I’m reaaally feeling this one hehhehe so many possibilities for hotness. Genuinely so excited. Enjoy bbys xxx
> 
> Kudos if u like<3

It’s an overcast, windy day. Ben is with his colleagues at the local amusement park on a Thursday afternoon, absent of busy crowds. He’s known them for years, but his boss always feels compelled to do a work bonding function whenever a newcomer joins. Hux, his superior has been prattling on about his favourite gluten-free birthday cake recipe for well over an hour. It’s about to put him to sleep. Typical LA dickhead, he thinks. He hates all his pretentious colleagues, most of them are married with kids in school already. Then there’s him. The widowed quiet guy everyone is forced to try include into repetitive conversation. He couldn’t care less and makes a sad excuse about an upset stomach so he can leave their company.

As he strides towards the exit, he loses his breath when he notices her. The tanned girl with short wavy brown hair is the spitting image of his dead wife. She passed during childbirth complications and it left him devastated. Their daughter was stillborn and didn’t survive. That was 8 years ago, but it still haunts him. He thinks if his daughter were alive, this radiant girl would be the result. Before he realises it, he’s walked over to her and she turns to look at him.

“What would you like?” she smiles, her entire face glowing. It makes his heart stop. She’s manning the hot dog stand, he notices.

“I-uh” he fumbles. What can he say? He only walked over here to talk to her.

“I recommend the Italian spicy sausage, it has a nice kick to it” her smile is so dazzling and Ben is at a loss for words.

“I- What’s your name?” Smooth Ben, smooth. She points to the plastic name tag dangling on her chest. It says _Rey_.

“Can I help you with something?” Concern is laced in her voice. Her brows wrinkle a little.

He’s panicking. He has to do something. Keep this going. “Y-yes. I need help…”

“Is something wrong?”

“It’s my daughter.” Oh, shit he’s doing it. “I can’t find her.” She gasps. “How old is your daughter, sir?”

“S-she’s 8, could you help me search where I last saw her, please?” He puts in all his effort into watering his eyes. It doesn’t take much.

“Absolutely. I’m just going to radio someone to make an announcement. What’s her name? Can you describe her to me?” She’s following him through the exit into the empty carpark.

“Yeah, she’s brunette, has brown eyes and freckles.” Rey repeats his words into the radio. “And her name?” They reach his black BMW and Rey pauses a few metres away from him. They stare at each other for a few moments. She slowly becomes aware of her position and turns around to run, but he lunges over, wrestling a hand over her mouth, silencing her scream. She’s roughly trying to kick him behind her, but he’s far stronger.

“I’m sorry for this.” He grabs her head and smashes it into the hood of his car. Immediately she flops over unconscious, he catches her and loads her into the trunk. Fuck. A shaking hand tears his tie off to tightly tie her arms behind her. He brushes her hair out of her face, the injured skin is blooming a purple bruise. Ice will fix that, he thinks.

Fuck why did he do this. This all happened so fast. He’s never impulsive, it’s not like him. How could he possibly keep her at home in his apartment? Her screams would get the neighbours to call the cops on him. He should’ve patiently waited a few days to prepare. Ugh no, he shouldn’t have taken her to begin with. But she was so sweet looking with her big doe eyes and cute accent. It’s too late for regrets. Committing to this is his only option.

Ben decides to pay a visit to his Uncle’s winter chalet slightly up north. It’s almost 2 hours away which means it’ll be an extra long to commute back and forth to the office every day. He’ll see if he can try work at home some days to keep an eye on her.

Speeding to the cabin wasn’t a good idea in hindsight, but there was the fear of her waking up while he was driving and someone overhearing her. He quickly stops at a local supermarket to pick up some supplies, food, clothing, feminine products. He blushes as he enters the latter aisle, grabbing one of each type, unsure of which pad or tampon she preferred. After wrapping up his purchases, he finds his resolution to see this through. He’s only sort of adopting her and hopes she’ll see things his way, but he knows it might take some time.

\--

Rey wakes up with a throbbing head. She groans, clutching her forehead to find it bandaged. What the hell. She looks around groggily. Almost fainting as she stands up. Great. Her anaemia has returned. When was the last time she ate something? Her stomach gurgles and she so badly wishes she was munching on one of those juicy hot dogs from work. It would be sprinkled with onions and cheese and- okay. This train of thought is dangerous and needs to end or she’s officially going to lose it.

She drags her feet up the stairs to find the door bolted shut. Ramming her body into it multiple times has accomplished nothing except bruising her bony shoulder. She’s locked down here. Wherever here is. Her vision darkens and she hastens to sit on the soft bed. As much as she wants to lie down, she must remain vigilant.

The next twenty minute she spends screaming for help. Only stopping when she thinks her oesophagus is about to tear if she continues.

Sounds of footsteps shuffling and the door unlocking scares the hell out of her. Sweat trickles down her spine and she holds her hands together trying to stop shaking. As the tall man descends down the stairs, she tells herself she will not succumb to his twisted demands, whatever they may be.

“We’re in the hicks. My neighbours are miles away, no point in shouting.”

“What do you want? Are you going to kill me?” she yells, scrambling to the back of the bed.

“No! God no.” He flails his arms nervously. Her eyes narrow. “I-um. You remind me a little of my wife, she passed away a few years ago.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” She pauses. “Was she as young as I am? I just turned 17. Is that why you kidnapped me? You want another child bride?”

“NO! It’s just, I think if we had a daughter she’d look like you.”

She raises her voice. “So, I’m here to play out your sick daddy-daughter fantasy? It’s not going to happen. Let me go!”

He flushes red and looks visibly upset. Then abruptly stands and marches back up the stairs. The door slams and she hears it lock. Good riddance.

The next time he returns, it’s while she’s asleep. She wakes to him shuffling around and softly closing the door. It smells like chicken. An idea pops into her head. If he left cutlery she could keep it as a weapon if necessary to escape. If it’s plastic, she’ll pull a Shawshank and tunnel her way out if she has to. Fuck this place. The white walls and bareness of the room closes in with each passing hour. Yes, she may have a comfortable twin bed with silk sheets and a pretty light fixture so she’s not left in the dark. But that’s all.

A hot bowl of chicken noodle soup with some bread is at the top of the stairs. There is cutlery. A ceramic Chinese soup spoon. What the hell can she do with that? Beat his head with it? Maybe if she breaks it, it’ll have a sharp edge. But that would be too noisy and she worries that would give him a reason to hurt her. His words earlier were a short relief, but she can’t trust him, especially after slamming her skull into his car.

Fuck it. The next meal might come with a knife if she’s lucky. She resigns herself for now and inhales the food set in front of her.

\--

“Do you want to-“

“Fuck off!” She screams. She hates his stupid face and hates how nice he’s acting. He silently exits the room, leaving a sandwich for her. He doesn’t return for a few days she thinks. She’s been holding her piss in so long she doesn’t need to go anymore. It’s torture.

She’s lying on the floor with her hands crossed over her eyes, flinching when she hears him descend the stairs.

“I thought we could play a board game.”

In his hands is a monopoly box. He has a tentative look on his face, perhaps expecting her rejection. But she doesn’t. Rey mutely nods her heads and the two sit on the carpeted floor.

“Hm. A table would make this easier.” She looks up and sees him awkwardly hunched over to setup the game. He’s massive and ridiculously tall. Yeah. She hopes his back is sore from bending over after this. She decides to drag this game out as long as possible. Serves him right. One of the player pieces slips out of his grasp. Jesus. Even his hands are too big. He makes everything look miniature.

After several hours, she assumes, she has no way to tell time. Rey finally beats him and smirks triumphantly. Even she was getting a bit bored by the end of it. The game was mostly silent, he tried to engage in conversation but she would only respond in glares, to which he stopped trying.

“Can you bring me some iron supplements? I get anaemic when I’m stressed out and not eating properly.” She says icily.

“Oh shit. Y-yeah sorry. Anything else you need?”

“A toilet. And that depends. How long are you going to keep me here?”

“I don’t know.” He admits. “But, there’s a door behind the staircase that will lead you to the bathroom. I’ll get you some shampoo and stuff. Sorry, I didn’t get to properly show you when you got in.” He scratches the back of his neck.

“You can’t lock me down here forever! I have friends who will come looking for me!” The thought of reaching adulthood and then witling the rest of her life away terrifies her.

He clenches his jaws and storms out back upstairs.

“Wait!” She tries. But is cut off to the sound of the door slamming. He’s so petulant, she groans. The Monopoly game is still strewn out on the floor. At least now she can play against herself when she’s bored.

Hours pass, maybe a whole day. Her stomach isn’t happy. Rey didn’t think she’d actually resort to playing monopoly against herself, but she caved once staring at the ceiling and listing every word beginning with the letter ‘P’ got tiring. Already, she’s beaten herself in Monopoly twice.

Rey explores the hidden bathroom, it’s immaculate and contemporary. Grey towels are neatly folded on a shelf and there’s a tower of toilet paper stacked against the wall. She inspects a basket beneath the sink which contains an assortment of sanitary pads and tampons. Awfully prepared. Rummaging through each cupboard leads her to find several oversized t-shirts and a 10-pack of cotton underwear. At least she can change out of her grimy jeans and work shirt. She does a scan of the room to see if there’s any cameras. She doesn’t find any and undresses to hop into the shower. It’s a ceiling shower with large glass sliding doors. Jeez, this is fancy.

After showering with the jasmine scented products, he obviously picked out for her, she gets into clean clothes and hops in bed. Her ears perk to the lingering footsteps above. He must be coming down for a visit. If she manages to sway him to her side, perhaps he’ll realise how fucked up this situation is and will release her. She was in customer service after all, just need to flatter the pants off him. The footsteps stop, her captor opens the door and leaves some food out for her and closes it again. What the hell? Guess he’s not in the mood to talk, she must have really pissed him off.

She leaps up the stairs and sees a hearty burger with salad on the side. There’s a bottle of water and a container of iron supplements. After testing their seals, she lets out a breath. Okay, so he didn’t tamper or put anything suspicious into them. He could have done that with her food she surmises, but her hunger has reached its peak and a hunger strike isn’t an option.

This time there’s not any cutlery. It seems he’s not as daft as she thought. She digs in and forms a plan to butter him up with her charm.

\--

“Good morning.”

Rey startles and tosses in her bed. “What time is it?” She mumbles half-asleep and wipes the drool off her chin. Looking up she meets his warm gaze and sees him sprout a small smile. It’s the first time she’s seen it and it makes him look strangely boyish. His presence is a striking reminder of where she is and she bolts upright, much more awake.

His smile fades. “Time for you to get up, Rey. It’s Sunday morning, I brought breakfast too.” If it’s Sunday that means 6 days have passed. She has no family to rely on. Hopefully, her boss or Bazine who works the stand with her will have noticed and called the police. Hearing him speak her name sent shivers down her spine. This weirdo doesn’t deserve to say her name. How the hell can he act so normally?

A platter or bright fruits and avocado toast is placed on her lap. “I’m sorry for storming out during our game, you upset me.”

Rey bites her tongue, suppressing the urge to angrily retort, it would only be counter-productive. She needs to play along for now. “It’s fine. What are we doing today?” She starts eating her food.

“I was hoping we could get to know each other. Play another game maybe.”

“Okay. I played against myself in Monopoly yesterday already. Do you have any other games?”

He cheers up instantly. “Yes! I’ll bring them all down so you can pick.” He disappears and is back in a flash carrying a mountain of things that topple over his face. After setting them down, he heads back upstairs and carries a small coffee table down with him. “It’s easier on my back.” He jokes and sits down on the floor.

“Grandpa.” She climbs out of bed and her t-shirt has risen during her sleep, her toned legs are exposed and her captor glances at them. Feeling anxious, she quickly joins him and tucks her crossed legs under the table, hidden from his sight.

“I’m only 38.”

“Ok Grandpa.”

He clears his throat. “Or you can you call me Dad?” he looks downcast and a little bashful. If Rey wasn’t trapped in his basement she might have found it endearing. When the reality is, a stranger just asked her to call her ‘dad’. What the fuck has she gotten herself into.

Her heart prickles uncomfortably. “I don’t even know your name.”

“O-oh. It’s Ben.” It sounds truthful. This information will be useful when she’s explaining her captor to the police and his ass is sent to jail. To her, he’s not Ben. Just her awkward, unfairly attractive and delusional kidnapper. Telling her his name has humanised him a little, she has to be careful, she’s seen documentaries about victims of Stockholm syndrome who become complicit with their kidnapper. No way is it happening to her.

“I’ll just call you Ben for now.” His lips tilt downwards but he doesn’t say anything.

They played a few rounds of Cluedo. Now, Ben is completing a crossword, Rey is occasionally feeding him answers. She doesn’t know many, the hints are quite tricky, but she feels a little proud whenever he hums in agreement to one of her answers. They’re sat on some cushions by the coffee table, there’s a safe distance between them. She’s been in the same spot for hours, frigid and still afraid of him. Given his length, he could easily reach over to grab her or do something. Rey tries to dispel these tormenting thoughts, he’s obviously lonely and is projecting his fatherly fantasy onto her. There’s nothing sexual going on.

“Woo. We’re done” His arm stretches towards Rey and she flails backward bumping into the coffee table, knocking over his newspaper. She looks up at his hovering hand, he slowly lowers it.

“Please don’t touch me.”

“Sorry.” He says with saddened eyes. “I was only going to high-five you.” He straightens his back and pauses. “Well, I’m going to be busy at work this week, but you’ll still get your meals don’t worry.”

She sits there silently and he rises to hit feet, smoothing a crease out of his knit black jumper. “Goodnight, Rey.” He leaves the room and Rey with her puzzling thoughts.

He meant it when she said she’d still get her food. It was always a delicious tray of goodies, sometimes with things she’d never tried before. She tries to be optimistic, this experience has developed her palette at least. Ugh, not that it matters. He only has time for her breakfast and dinner because he is out the whole day. This was helping her keep track of the time, and she’s been tallying each day since he told her when it was Sunday. Currently it’s been 15 days since she was kidnapped. She hadn’t seen his face since the high-five incident, he’s always quick at delivering her food then vanishing.

Great. How was she supposed to guilt trip him when all she did was push him away? That was it. She was going to have to lure him down here the next meal time. 

And so, she patiently waits for him a few steps lower than the door. When the familiar creaking of steps approaches she straightens. The door opens and a tray slides on the floor.

“Ben wait.” The door remains ajar, he hasn’t made a move to enter. “Can you come down here?” He picks up her tray and follows her downstairs to the table. They sit on the floor.

“I’m sorry for how I reacted earlier. I flinched cus you surprised me and I’m still trying to get used to things.” She peers up at him. “Um - I’ve set up Cards Against Humanity if you want to play. I’ve been kinda lonely.” Her confession rings true. It has been lonely. Ben is the only human stimulating her mind. She’s a social butterfly and depends on constant human interactions. She thrives off it yet he’s been depriving her of it.

“It was more than a flinch, drama queen.” A playful tone and pet name, is all forgiven? “I’m also sorry too for rushing things, never had the chance to be a real father.” She forces a smile. “Yeah sure, let’s play. After you eat, okay?”

“Why don’t we eat together?”

He raises his eyebrows. “Is that what you want?” She nods.

Ben bites his lower lip, she thinks he’s trying to hold back a grin. She can already tell by the twinkle in his eyes. He leaves and brings back a plate of his food. He’s brought them plastic forks. Interesting. They’re eating pesto gnocchi with chicken and it’s heavenly. The sauce is so creamy and Rey lets out a moan as the flavour erupts on her taste buds.

He seems surprised but continues eating. “Sorry.” Her ears redden. “It just tastes so good. Have you cooked every meal you’ve brought me?”

“Yeah. Ever since you told me you’re anaemic I’ve been trying to include red meats and iron rich foods into everything.” Her eyes widen.

“That’s…really thoughtful. Thank you. You’re an insanely good cook, I’ve never tried most of the things you fed me and I’ve loved them all.”

“Really? Like what?”

“Um- there was, that spicy basil beef dish.”

“It’s Pad Gra Prow. A Thai delicacy. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He remarks.

“I’m not going to remember that, but it was delicious. And so is this pesto.” She finished the rest of her pasta. She couldn’t help it, food is the way to a broke girl’s heart and he just so happens to be a damn master Chef.

“Do you work in a restaurant?”

“N-no, I’m just a boring accountant. I’ll take that as a compliment.” He grins. Shit, she was genuinely flattering him without even realising it. She was meant to be flattering him yes, but strategically so he would release her.

“Would you like some dessert?” She can’t contain the grin on her lips, her fingers race to quickly hide it. He smiles at her state, all toothy and it’s pretty adorable.

“What type?” She asks coolly. He laughs. Music to her ears. Ugh, stop it. He’s clinically insane.

“There’s cookie dough ice cream, and I made some apple pie this morning.” The saliva is already collecting in her mouth. She gazes at him starry-eyed. “Can I please have both?” Her cheeks are still a little rosy.

“Of course, baby girl.” Another pet name already. She thinks she’s got him. Hook, line and sink.


	2. Citizen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone has a lovely day!!
> 
> Don’t forget to kudos xxx

34 days pass by smoothly. Rey is treated to various enticing gourmet meals Ben cooks up for her. Buttery French toast, flavourful seafood pancake, rich fungi risotto, spicy green curry, the list goes on.

Ben has become much more bearable company and easier to be around. There’s an awkwardness to him, he seems to hover a lot, content with watching Rey complete a sudoku or whatever activity she does on the floor. He’s respected Rey’s boundaries, not touched her so far which she’s thankful for. Their relationship dynamic is pretty friendly, but beneath the surface Rey is still figuring out how to ask him to let her go.

He’s capable of hurting her if it means getting what he wants. Her fading mark on her forehead is proof of that. He’s apologised for it numerous times and has given her ointments and sprays to ensure it doesn’t scar. But he also said it was necessary.

Dishonesty is a trait she’s never possessed, it’s hard for her to appear genuine when she doesn’t like someone. Surprisingly, she doesn’t mind hanging out with Ben. They share laughs and do their puzzles which is all fun and games, but the second he’s through the locked door she reminds herself that he’s an unstable, bad man. And there’s no way she’s going to call him Dad anytime soon. This is how she balances their odd relationship.

When Ben came home and started down the stairs, she’s curled up in bed doodling along the edges of a crinkled newspapers. Her washed hair is up in a towel turban, one leg is hanging out the bed swinging about. Like a housewife with the removal of all domesticity, leaving her to lounge around all day. Trophy wife sounds more appropriate.

“Hey, how was your day?” she calls out. They’ve already synced into this homely routine, it feels very honeymoon. Maybe she’s getting complacent, but she’s convinced it’ll take time for him to agree to her release, which requires more buttering up. There’s also the small voice at the back of her head that wants to avoid him hurting her.

“Alright, Hux lectured me today about my hair gel that isn’t vegan friendly.” He sighs bitterly.

Rey snickers. “He has a point, think of all those poor animals being tested on.”

“You’re not even vegan. You can’t talk baby girl.” There was the nickname, that meant he was in a good mood. Should she ask? Anxiety was riddling her insides and doubt swimming in her mind.

“Ben-“

“What you got there?” He juts his chin towards the newspaper in her clutch, resting on her thigh. “Scoot over.” There’s a pause before she budges over to the wall, making room for him. He perches himself on the edge, giving her space as he leans over her. Her heart picks up, feeling very conscious of his presence. He’s unusually close, his smell wafts around her. It’s pine and cedar, quite masculine yet relaxing.

His eyes are fixed on the newspaper edges, examining her drawings. He reaches over to take it from her. “Wow these are amazing Rey. I didn’t know you’re a little artist. I’ll get you an actual sketchbook and some pens. This,” he smiles down at it. “is going to be framed in my office.”

Rey feels flattered but a bit strange. No one had ever commented on her drawing skills, apart from Bazine who gassed her up when she doodled during their break. And Ben says he’s going to frame it?

“They’re okay I guess.” She wrings her fingers together, feeling slightly flustered. A warm hand grasps her shoulder, covering her entire shoulder blade. She snaps up to see him warmly beaming at her.

“Don’t put yourself down, these are one of a kind baby.” A phone rings and Ben clicks his tongue.

“Also, you should let your hair air dry it’s less damaging.” He gently unravels her towel with one hand, letting her wet hair cascade down her neck. He strokes a lock, then gently tucks it behind an ear. The phone rings again. “Sorry I have to answer this I’ll be back in a bit.” He answers the phone as he makes him way up and slips out the room.

Not baby girl. _Baby_. That’s a new one. Rey’s back feels really hot and she quickly fans herself. She reasons that it’s because she never had a father figure in her life. Is this what it was meant to be like? Being taken care of? Pet names? Tasty food? It seems like a dream. Deep down she knows he’s only projecting a fantasy onto her. It doesn’t mean she can’t enjoy parts of it.

Ben swiped her newspaper so she doesn’t have a surface to draw on. There’s always the blank walls, but she needs his permission first. He’d probably want to watch, commenting on bits he liked. How doting.

Dismissing her busy thoughts, she bends over to collect her practice crossword booklet he bought her. As she resumes one she couldn’t finish, she hears a shattering sound upstairs. Shouts are tossed around and something else breaks. She winces and tucks her knees to her chest. Shit, what the hell could have happened.

A small part of her wants to climb the stairs and knock on the door to ask if he’s okay. Although, staying out of his firing range, and lying in the safety of her bed until he calms down seems more ideal. She stays up later than usual waiting for him to return with her supper, but he doesn’t. Even after he ended this rampage and it had been silent upstairs for an hour. She decides to sleep the hunger off. Nothing she hasn’t done before. It just sucks because she’s used to him bringing her delightful meals and the cycle has been broken. Whatever.

\--

Something tickling her hair wakes her up, it’s super gentle and she would’ve gone back to sleep but she heard sniffling. Half asleep, she dozily rubs her crusty eyes. “Mm, Ben?” she reaches an arm through the darkness to grasp the hand threading through her hair, she rubs it lazily. “What’s wrong?”

His sniffles get louder and even in the pitch-black, she knows he’s crying. She’s still holding his forearm, rubbing it. “I-I” he sniffs. “My Uncle died last night. He was photographing in Syria and-and a m-mine went off.” His pitch raises and he’s quietly sobbing, trying to hold it in.

Rey is still really dazed and struggling to process what he’s saying. Stringing a sentence together seems impossible, she sits up, her arms seek his torso. She easily wraps around him to languidly stroke his back.

“There, there.” She whispers. Her words tickle under his jaw, he blinks in surprise before crushing her in his firm embrace. Tears wet her shoulder, and he’s shaking in their hold. For a little while, she continues whispering sweet nothings in his ear to soothe his cries. She wants to sleep but it’s not fair when he’s suffering.

“Baby, can I sleep here t-tonight?”

Of course, he can. “C’mere.” She drags him down with her to the bed, pulling several winter throw blankets up to cover them both. After tucking them in, she automatically nuzzles his side. The twin bed can barely hold Ben’s large stature let alone the two of them. Beneath the many blankets, limbs tangle, her arm rests on top his waist as he draws her in closer. Ben wipes his tears with the sleeve of his jumper, and smiles tiredly down at the petite woman nestled under the sheets. Her eyes are shut, ignorant to his dark eyes gazing at her in amazement.

A soft kiss is pressed to her temple. It was the final lullaby she needed to help her drift off. “Thank you,” he croaks, voice a little raspy. Rey moans in response, unable to participate in their one-sided conversation.

\--

Why is it so fucking hot?

Sweat coats the back of her neck. With a grunt, Rey attempts to kick the sheets off the bed and locate a cool spot. Only she finds her limbs trapped under a weight. Arms are stuck, she can’t do that either. She opens her eyes to see a shocking sight. Ben is caging her in his hold, she can’t even peer up to see him, her face locked into his collarbone. His woodsy smell is really prominent and she can’t resist taking a sniff. Mmm.

Curiosity gets the better of her so she can see his sleepy face. She carefully tilts her head up whilst wriggling out of his hold. Her hair tickles his nose and he responds by yanking her directly on top of him. Her breasts are pressed against his chest, one of his legs is wedged between hers, but he doesn’t seem affected. Unlike her, with pink cheeks and a racing heart.

“Ben.” She whispers. She wants to wake him gently, he’s in such a peaceful slumber and feels guilty. “Ben, wake up.” She urges, raising her head up.

She can’t hide the grin on her face when she sees his bed hair, it’s ridiculously messy and he has a little drool on his chin. He’s never looked cuter. At the same time, there’s a light purple tinge under his eyes.

Fingers lightly stroke the dip in her waist. “Why did you sleep here?”

“You said I could.” Dreary eyes open and a goofy smile is plastered to his face.

“Why?”

“Because-“ he closes his mouth, tensing his jaw. He sits up rigidly, she slides out of his hold. His lips tremble and he weeps into his palms.

Things feel a bit tense. The touching boundary is pretty up in the air at this point. Rey is apprehensive, but if he slept with her last night in that intimate position, a hug is harmless in comparison. She slowly brings him in for a hug, guiding his head to rest on her dainty shoulder once again.

“Remind me what happened. I promise I’m listening.” As he tells her the story in more detail, her gut sinks. What an awful tragedy. All she can do is hold him while he recovers from this.

“Were you close with your Uncle?"

“We fought a lot, but he was a good person and I respected him. Being a war photographer isn’t easy.”

“No kidding. It’s a dangerous profession. But you sound proud of him,” she observes, hands continue running up and down his back.

“Yeah I am.” He indiscreetly takes a loud sniff of her hair. Rey startles. “You smell really good, baby.” Squeezing her tighter, nose tracing her neck. “Is that Jasmine?”

“It’s j-just the shampoo that was in the bathroom.” She squeaks.

He releases her, eyes widening a fraction. “U-uh. I’m gonna make breakfast.”

“Sure.” She’s slightly breathless. He hops out of bed and kisses her forehead.

Breakfast is a mushroom frittata. They comfortably eat together, thighs touching in their cross-legged position. Ben looks like he’s softened a little, his Uncle passing has made him vulnerable. She’ll have to be diplomatic about this. Screw it. Guilt worms into her heart but she has to ask him. It’s now or never.

“Ben. I really like spending time together with you.” She stills at the massive grin on his face. “I-uh. Isn’t it time for you to let me go? We can still hang out,” it was unlikely they would, but she had to placate him somehow. Diffuse his doubts.

“H-how could you ask me that. After what just h-happened.” His voice cracks and there’s a stormy look in his eyes.

“Ben.” Tears cloud her vision and her voice wavers. “Ben PLEASE!”

A guilty stricken look appears on his face, like he’s been smacked. He rises to his feet. “No Rey. I can’t. Don’t ask again.” He collects their plates and makes his way upstairs. She chases after him trying to grab his arm, but he’s too quick and the door is rudely shut in her face.

Rey crumbles to the floor and begrudgingly drags herself back to bed. Her sobbing fills the silence. She’s never leaving this fucking hellhole.

\--

The thought of sunlight was always comforting to Rey. With its long absence, she misses its radiance. Her tan is disappearing, her skin hasn’t been this pale since winter. The seasons are changing. At the time of her abduction, it was edging the end of her summer work, it should be well into autumn at this point. Who the hell knows.

After she so blindly missed the bathroom, Rey spent the first few days closely examining every inch of her space, down to every atom. There had to be an exit or some detail she skipped. But there was nothing. The house is modern, there’s no old ventilation system to crawl through, or crack in the wall. Everything was coated in that white plaster she had come to despise. It was like living in an asylum. Behind these 4 walls.

It’s been 2 weeks of no contact. He avoids her like the plague. It’s official, the honeymoon is over. They’ve slipped back into the horrible routine of him leaving food out for her. There was nothing to do except replay their conversation in her head. Over and over and over.

When all her self loathing hits a wall and she’s figuring out ways to potentially end her life, that’s when she snaps. Rey isn’t a depressed person. She’s a happy, positive girl who would never succumb to these things. Once another week passes and she feels herself slipping from reality, she knows he’s not going to come down here unless she asks. He’s too shy.

This is how she woke up early awaiting his breakfast drop-off.

At the sight of him opening the door and leaving her food, they share brief eye contact. He inhales sharply and closes the door quickly, like he’d been stunned. In that mere second, she absorbed every detail on his face. He’d grown a little facial hair and his eyes looked worn.

“Ben you bastard! Coward!” She’s banging her fists against the rattling door. “Don’t fucking leave me here.” Her voice cracks at the end of it, knuckles are bleeding but she doesn’t care. Everything is numb and seems so pointless. Her cries and hiccups are obnoxious. Almost trying to coax him in. She knows he’s behind the door. Waiting. Footsteps start and go quieter. He’s walked away. He left her.

The air leaves her lungs and she’s painfully clutching her chest. Is this a panic attack? She sits on the stairs, shaking and trying to find her breath. It’s the most awful thing she’s ever experienced. Why is he fucking keeping her here if he’s not even going to speak to her? It might not be deliberate on his part, but it sure feels like torture. She needs him. The smell of his cologne on her sheets faded weeks ago and she has nothing remotely stimulating for her senses.

As the day drawls by, she takes a long shower, humming to silence the nasty thoughts in her head. After, she finishes the last crossword in her booklet and throws it roughly across the room. Out of entertainment. Fantastic.

Sadness washes over her like the tide. What she wouldn’t give to see his stupid gloomy face again. The appeal of his scrumptious food has waned. She’s emotionally exhausted and resigns herself for an early night.

As she’s about to drift off, she hears the door open and close. Movement in the room catches her attention. He can’t be here. He would never come down when there’s such uncertainty between them. She’s always had to be the one soothing his fragile state. Her eyes open achingly and she sits up in surprise.

“I-I’m sorry, angel.” His voice is like an old song she’d forgotten about.

“You dick. You left m-me.” She wails. There’s so much frustration in her tone. So many things she wants to scream and cry at him for, but she can’t risk scaring him off again. He’s here now.

He lunges over and she crumples in his embrace, with him stroking her sides. She turns his woolly jumper into a sopping mess and apologises for it. He’s also left the same dampness on her shoulder. Hours pass as they share it silently, revelling in each others’ comforting touch.

Ben pushes himself up to leave. “Goodnight Rey.”

“You can sleep here.” Her boldness shocks even her.

“I have work tomorrow.” He reasons.

“Please. I missed you so much.” Her tears return. Just the thought of him leaving her side is unbearable. “D-dad.” She ignores the sick feeling in her gut. There’s a rosiness to his cheeks and his jaws drops. He nods silently and they snuggle under the covers together. He flicks off the lights and kisses a tender spot behind her ear. All those weeks of loneliness and isolation was draining for the both of them. Rey falls into a peaceful slumber almost immediately.

In the morning, there’s a tray of thick pancakes showered with berries and syrup. A pile of sketchbooks and drawing tools set aside it. Her heart warms. He didn’t forget, she thinks. A note is left on the table. She unfolds it.

 _G’morning baby_

_I’m trying a new Japanese pancake recipe, hope you enjoy. I bought some art supplies for you, draw to your heart’s content. I want to see them when I get home. Tomorrow starts the long weekend, we can spend it all together._

_xo_

_Dad_

The strangeness of calling him her dad hangs over her head like a rainy cloud. Can she not call him Ben anymore? Rey really likes his name though.

Ben arrives home earlier than normal. Reys’ joy is evident when she leaps up the stairs to greet him with a hug. All the tension from work leaves his body and he chuckles into her neck.

At her request for a television to watch movies when she’s bored, he goes upstairs to fetch a laptop. There’s a folder filled with tv shows and movies she said she liked. Of course, it’s not connected to the internet. But as long as she has something to do, that’s all that matters. They setup “Citizen Kane” on the bed, Rey is tucked under his chin, partially lying on top of him. Listening to his steady breaths has been calming and the most helpful method to rid her anxieties. He absently strokes her drying hair.

“Do I have to stop calling you Ben? I love your name.”

“You can call me Dad whenever you’re ready.” He smiles with teeth.

“I-I” she probably shouldn’t tell him this, but it’s comes so naturally to open up, lying in his arms. Release all her insecurities.

“I never really had a…father.” She blushes at her admission. “I don’t have a family. I’ve been bouncing around foster care in England since I was a child. I did a homestay thing here and I decided to just stay. People are much more generous with their tips anyway.” She smiles a little sadly.

“Oh baby.” He coos and he leans in to kiss her cheek, lingering for a second. “Don’t worry, Daddy’s here.”

\--

It’s the weekend which means, Rey can monopolise him completely. They spend every moment together, practically inseparable. They play their board games and Rey beats him at almost everything. Despite his consistent defeats, he shows no sign of being upset. Rey pinned him as a sensitive soul. She’s happy he doesn’t sulk anymore whenever she does something he doesn’t like. Since their relationship has improved, he’s brought her bits and bobs to entertain herself with. Nail polish, makeup, face masks, paints, and pretty much anything she asks for. Within reason of course. No devices that she could use to contact the outside world. There’s still a lack of trust on his part. But she’s getting there.

Night-time they share the tiny bed together, she’s not nervous about it anymore and rather finds comfort in his cuddles. She’s thinking of asking for a bigger bed to support them, afraid it’ll break in the middle of night.

Sunday morning rolls around. Rey stretches awake, moaning loudly as her back arches. Bens’ hands on her hips tightens and he draws her waist back to connect with his own. A hard length pokes between her legs. She freezes, trying to control her breaths. Okay. Morning wood is a normal guy thing. It happens. It’ll calm down.

Ben tousles asleep, inhaling the flowery smell of her hair. He groans lightly and thrusts into her a little. Rey squeaks and tries to jostle him awake. But he continues his clumsy ministrations, dozing in her ear. It tickles and she shudders in his hold. That somehow wakes him. His member twitches against her seam and she muffles a whimper into the pillow. Is she turned on? No fucking way.

As if he’s been burned, Ben practically leaps out of the bed. Standing unusually straight, hands crossed in front of him. With eyes wide and unmanageable messy hair.

“I’m so sorry angel.”

She laughs, trying to ease the tension. “It’s okay Ben. I know it happens to guys. Come here, let me fix your awful bed hair.”

He slowly returns to the bed, dipping it with his weight. She grabs a brush off the side and gently musses the cute curls he’s sprouting. His hands are held in front of his crotch, he’s trying to be discreet but it’s so obvious, especially since he’s so massive. His sweatpants are doing nothing to conceal that snake. Damn it. He must’ve done it on purpose. Ben catches her gaze and blushes, quickly adjusting himself.

“Maybe I should get us a bigger bed.” His morning voice is a bit gruff and Rey finds it strangely sexy. Okay. It’s every girls’ weakness, let’s be honest.

“Yeah. Or we could sleep upstairs. You must have one.”

“Hm. I’ll think about it. When’s your birthday?”

“April 10th.”

“That’s still some ways away. It’s mid-October now.”

Her heart drops. No. She really wants to see the outside, even more so now that he seems agreeable to her suggestion. He notices her distress, rubbing her shoulder. “Don’t worry, we can sort something out.”

“Thank you…Dad.”

Ben gasps. “It means the world to hear you call me that.” Crushing her in a hug, she smiles shyly in his neck. Taking the initiative for once, she kisses his cleanly shaved jaw. He reddens and his mouth twists awkwardly, like he isn’t sure how to react to her affection.

“Can you do that again?” He timidly asks. She does it again, this time peppering his entire face, carefully avoiding his mouth, and he looks at her so happily with dazzling eyes. Her hands find a place in his hair, tenderly playing with it, enjoying his bashful childish reactions. Why does he remind her of an oversized puppy?

“You make so happy you can’t even understand.” He admits, peeking under his eyelashes. “Have I told you how much I care about you?” Rey’s heart swells a little. Chewing her lower lip, trying to hide her elation.

“No, but go on.”

Ben takes a sharp breath. “Well I do. You make me feel things I’ve never felt, Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STORY TIME: my mum used to shout at my dad a lot when I was a teen prob 15, saying it was inappropriate whenever he kissed my ears and neck or stroked my inner thigh. He did it a lot. I had like zero awareness at the time. Me & my siblings think it’s a bit strange looking back on it 
> 
> maybe i got daddy issues deadass


	3. Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I felt like maybe rey caved too soon by addressing ben as ‘dad’. I had doubts but thought more about it...and all that isolation was like sensory deprivation for our lil social butterfly so it makes sense
> 
> ANYWAYS back to the debauchery, one more chap after this!

Time eludes Rey. A calendar hangs above her bedframe but the month being shown passed long ago. Left forgotten when her entire world starts to solely revolve around Ben. Her ‘Dad’.

Rey finds amusement as she toggles between calling him Ben and Daddy, much to his disapproval. Every time she calls him Daddy, he lights up like a Christmas tree, which she can’t help enjoy seeing.

It’s impossible for her to vilify him when he spoils her with new things like she’s his actual daughter. Escape opportunities have come and gone, the key to unlock the door is always tucked into his back pocket. She fantasises about stealing it, and him chasing after her, crying into her chest about how much he needs her. The key is kept in such a visible place, which is why it must to be a test. Rey doesn’t want to fail him. She cares about him too much.

Every waking moment she’s thinking about him. Their living arrangement had to adjust when Rey would cry at his departures for work. And so, he’s been working from home temporarily, to look after his baby.

“Do you want to read a book together?”

“Sure angel. Which one?”

“The Book Thief, lets pickup where we left off.” She suggests and stands to fetch the book haphazardly lying under the bed. Ben tugs her into his lap and she wriggles comfortably between his legs, leaning back against his chest.

She opens the book, his arms secure around her waist and his chin comes to rest on her shoulder, peeking over to read the text.

A couple hours pass, Rey is deeply invested in the novel, speeding through pages like a hurricane.

“Can I turn the page?”

There’s no response. He must be asleep. The page turns and she continues reading the next few passages. One of her hands cradle his neck to absently stroke his hair. She sneaks a glance over her shoulder to check his eyes are closed.

Until now, the mere thought of pleasuring herself has been unthinkable – The only sexual thoughts occupying her mind were when Ben abducted her and his intentions were unclear. Would he rape her? Force her to perform one of his fantasies? She was haunted by these thoughts for weeks. But once she knew he wasn’t capable of committing such atrocities, it became much easier to spend time together. Gravitating to him became normal.

Ben lives in the basement with her, only leaving to make them food, which doesn’t give her a large enough window to take care of things. To touch herself would mean defiling their shared space. But her urges have reached an all time high. Little things he does have begun to affect her. Like his smell, his voice and his tender touches. After all, he’s the only man she’s had contact with since summer, she can’t help feel some budding attraction to him. God. It really has been a long time if she’s considering using Ben as masturbating material.

Rey dog ears the page she’s on, softly closing the book to quietly put it aside. Her heart rate picks up. Is she really doing this? She looks at his peaceful face again. No movement.

The blanket is pulled up to cover them, preventing him from seeing anything if he rouses. She can quickly stop and feign sleep. Okay. She takes a shaky breath. This is happening.

One of her hands reach into her slightly damp underwear. Fingers glide across her hairless mound to find her slit. Thankfully, Ben keeps a couple spare razors in a cupboard, she’s been helping herself to them to upkeep the grooming.

She bites her lips, suppressing a moan. Fuck, she missed this. The ache has been bothering her for ages. Bens’ smell is intoxicating, she snuggles back into him, relishing in the warmth from his chest. Wasting no haste, 2 fingers dig inside her and start thrusting.

Holy fuck. It’s barely been a few minutes and she’s so fucking close. Her mind is in tatters. Rey can’t help writhing against his hard body. Shamelessly fucking her fingers and letting out little whimpers. Desperate to cross that finish line.

Suddenly, she feels Ben behind her tense. She rips her hand out of her underwear, clumsily brushing it against his hand. Fuck. She wiped her slick onto him. Fuck. Fuck. NO.

A few seconds of tense silence pass. Ben’s heart is racing against her shoulder.

“W-were you just-“

“I CAN’T HELP IT.” She explodes, face and neck blushing. “I never get time to myself to – you know.” Trying to explain herself is only making things more mortifying. She needs to hide, right fucking now. As if Ben read her mind, his arms tighten around her torso, bringing her back to sit in his lap. The feeling of his groin against her bum is all she can think about.

“It’s-It’s okay baby. Sorry, I know we all need alone time.” He reaches to stroke her hair, pausing as he sees the glistening wetness on his knuckles. She catches his line of sight and turns to face away. This can’t be happening.

Ben recognises her distress, and tries to calm her by pressing butterfly kisses across her cheek.

“I’m so embarrassed. Oh my god.”

“It’s just me.” He coos. “Did-uh. Did you finish?”

She shakes her head. He can see her red ears and should really leave her to take care of her business. Why is he still here?

Something inside Ben compels him to stay. He sighs into her neck, making her shiver. Everything was left unfinished and she’s sensitive as hell.

“L-let me help.”

“What? No this is private.”

“Baby please.” He reasons. “I just want to take care of you.”

Bewilderment was on her face. Why would he want to help? Wouldn’t that be weird?

He boldly slides his hands under her shirt, skating up her stomach, he finds her breasts and caresses them gently. She groans. He grazes against her pert nipples which are already hard. Shit.

“Why don’t we take your top off?”

He takes her silence as acceptance and reaches under her bottom to tug her shirt off.

“Wait, I’m not wearing a bra!” But her words are ignored and the shirt is swiftly disposed of. Rey crosses her arms to conceal her breasts from him.

“What are you doing?” she skittishly asks, avoiding eye contact.

“Helping you.” He replaces her hands on her supple breasts, continuing his skilful massage. She squirms. “I’ve been thinking. Have you had a boyfriend before?”

“Erm just o-one. Finn. We broke up last year.”

“Did he get you off? How far did you go with him?”

“D-daddy! Those are personal questions, you shouldn’t be asking me that.” Her cheeks flame as he tweaks her nipples. “And we shouldn’t be doing this.”

“I’m just finishing what you started. We’ve been living together for months, have you been touching yourself when I’m not looking?”

“N-no!” She quickly answers.

“Don’t lie.” His eyes narrow slightly.

“You’re always here.” She pants. “This is the first time.”

A happy grin is plastered to his face.

Curious hands travel down her waist to slip towards her inner thigh. He grunts softly in her ear, making her rub her legs together. Every noise and word uttered out of that sexy mouth of his should be a cardinal sin.

“Let Daddy make you feel good, baby.”

Thick fingers peel off her sticking underwear, to lightly tease her tight centre. It’s soaked and his entire hand is drenched in her juices. Hardness pressed against her ass indicates he’s also enjoying this. She can’t resist rubbing back against it. He’s about to pull away but she keens, facing him with a wanton expression.

“It feels so good when I rub a-against you.” She admits coyishly.

Ben looks conflicted. Debating whether he should cross this unforgiveable line. Before he can voice his opinion, she’s forced her ass back to meet his dick. Moaning at the hard contact. Her desires have hijacked her body, all she can think about is him making her cum. They share a burning look. He has this hungry yet tender spark in his eyes. Like he wants to gently fuck her into next week.

Finally, a finger dips into her, further and further until he stops at the knuckle. The sensation of his finger is startling. It’s much bigger than her own and it’s the largest thing to ever enter her. She feels a pinching sensation. Finn fingered her once but she cried that it hurt too much and that ended it.

“F-fuck. How’re you so t-tight?” One arm is around her waist to hold her still as she squeals. Another enters. He patiently pumps inside of her, stretching her tight canal. Ben’s hips are thrusting a little against her back. He’s trying to be discreet, but the sheer size of his cock makes it hard to ignore and only encourages her to wiggle against it. Rey’s head tips back onto his shoulder, loudly moaning as his speed increases. The noises her soaking cunt makes is deafening.

Rey isn’t sure if he was asking rhetorically but she answers anyway. “I’m still a virgin.”

Ben almost freezes at her admission, then finds greater confidence in his movements. He leaves firm kisses on her bare shoulder. “Holy shit. You’ve been a good girl, eh? Saving yourself.” He huskily pants into her ear. It sends a shudder down her spine.

“Y-yes. Ngh – faster, please.”

“D-do you feel good baby? Are you close?” All she’s capable of doing is nodding her head, with eyes rolling back.

“That’s it, cum for me.”

It rushes through her entire body, like she’s being swallowed whole. She nips his neck as he makes her cum. Ben groans at this. It lasts almost a minute, she feels a headrush afterwards. As she comes down, she smiles inwardly at the sight of her little pink bite marks and saliva on his flushed skin.

Ben chuckles, nibbling her neck in return. “You minx.”

Precum has stained his sweatpants and she can’t avert her eyes from his tented erection. It wouldn’t be fair to leave him like that. She has to return the favour, especially after his amazing performance. Rey doesn’t think she’s ever cum that hard.

As if he’s read her mind, he stops whatever proposal is going to come out of her mouth. “Don’t worry about me. I just feel bad you hadn’t –.”

“Bullshit.” She glares at him and launches herself at his lower half. But he grabs her shoulders to stop her. He swallows loudly.

“B-baby! Stop. You shouldn’t.”

“Why? It’s okay for you to get me off but not the other way around.” She pauses, her voice drops a little. “Do you think I’ll be bad at it?”

“Of course not. But I’m your Daddy.” Got him.

“That didn’t stop you from making me cum on your fingers.”

He’s stumped for a response. Rey takes this opportunity to lower his trousers. His weeping cock springs out almost knocking her in the face. Jesus. It’s massive. While retaining eye contact she licks a stripe along his shaft. His thigh twitches. She grabs his hips to still him as she toys with the slit. Licking and tasting the wet mess she helped him create. She did this to him.

Desire burns in his gaze looking down at her. With flushed cheeks, slightly mussed bed hair and little groans leaving his mouth. He’s such a vision. Once she gathers enough saliva, she dribbles some onto his head and starts to bob her head up and down his length. He’s gasping her name. It’s so hot. But his dick is too large, Rey’s small hand comes to her aid to firmly rub where she can’t take any further.

One of his hands weaves into her hair, pulling her hair out of the way. Even in situations like these, her Daddy is always thinking of her.

She did this to Finn once but he finished in 3 seconds. It seems her Daddy has better stamina.

Deep throating his well-endowed cock was aching her jaw. No longer caring that she’s drooling down her chin onto her thighs. Suddenly, he twitches in her throat, making her choke. “Oh – fuck baby. I-I’m gunna cum. Stop.” But she continues her sucking, desperate to taste him on her tongue. She’s consumed by this impulse. “Baby you have to st-stop. I-I’m going to – ngh“

Ben makes a muffled groan as he releases his spend into her mouth. Hot bursts deliciously fill her empty throat. It doesn’t taste magical, more of a salty gooeyness. Yet Rey is on a high after tasting him.

She licks her lips of any leftover mess and staggers to get back up. Of course, he catches her elbows and helps her regain her footing. Ben bends down to nuzzle her neck. “My special girl.”

He looks at her adoringly, hand gently cupping her cheek. His parted lips are only an inch away.

Was he going to kiss her? Never has she wanted to kiss someone so badly. Please.

She wets her lips. Knowing he won’t, instead, she closes the gap. Pressing her lips against his luscious mouth. There’s no surprise or hesitation. Ben instantly reciprocates, turning his head so they align properly and snaking his arms around her waist to keep her close. Not an inch of space is between them. He nibbles on her lower lip to coax her mouth open. It quickly escalates from playful pecks to a tongue wrestle. Eager to memorise the shape and taste of each other. They continue their hungry make-out as he walks her back to the bed, laying her down so he can climb on-top. Her hands wind around his neck, pulling him right against her, encouraging him to continue.

Why didn’t they do this sooner?

–

The next morning, Ben finally agrees to move them upstairs. It’s an early Christmas present he calls it. He seems a little wary but Rey’s happy tears shake him of his doubts. She’s taken by the hand, and lead to the door. She can hear her heartbeat roaring in her ears. Ben opens it slowly, not wanting to overwhelm her with a new environment. They waited until night-time, because her eyes will be sensitive to sunlight. It’ll take some getting used to.

Once she takes that final step out of the basement, Rey releases a huge breath. Wow. Her heart is about to leap out of her chest. Everything feels so spacious. Ignoring her anxiety, she spins around in circles, prancing around the house. She’s feeling the walls, grinning at the sight of new textures, and taking everything in all its majesty. It has the same modern sensibilities as the basement, minimalist furniture is decorated with hints of an eccentric touch.

Finally, she can look through a window. She presses herself up against the glass, it’s raining but she doesn’t give a single fuck. “I need to go outside,” she announces. Rey finds the front door and sprints outside, planting her feet in the wet soil. Wind makes her hair fly wildly as it soaks up the rain. Water streams down her face, mixing with her tears. It’s pure euphoria. Freedom. She looks beyond the densely overgrown yard and neglected bushes. It’s a road. A road that could lead her home.

“Rey!” Ben chases after her out the house but halts. Lingering at the entrance, beneath a canopy. Perhaps curious to see what she will do. His shadow in the doorframe is menacing, it’s quite dark and she can’t see any of his youthful features.

She twists to look back at the road. Her path to freedom dangling in her face. But she can’t. They’ve finally established a foundation of trust between them and she can’t betray this sad, lonely man. She’s all he has. The most important thing to him.

Clenching her fists, she turns to return inside, treading in mud as she brushes past Ben.

“Sorry, I needed that. I missed the wind on my face.” She tightly smiles. “I can’t wait to see a blue sky on a sunny day.”

“Rey-“

“Those hedges of yours could use a trim. We have to do some gardening in the future and fix it up.”

“Baby, I’ll take you out with me some day. I promise.”

She stiffly nods her head and knows he’s being genuine. He’s only asking for her patience, which she finds comes easier to her nowadays.

After showering and washing away the mud, Rey was meant to help Ben move their belongings up here. But one look at the door leading to the basement almost triggered a panic attack. She couldn’t even take a step into the landing, adamantly refusing when Ben asked and sending him down a guilty spiral. It was claustrophobic and a small part of her worried she’d be trapped down there again. Like a caged animal.

Instead, Ben gives her a belated tour of the house, a soothing hand wraps around her waist to help ground her. So far, they’ve seen 2 bedrooms, a billiard room (she learns that this is where the endless amount of board games are stored), conservatory, lounge and several bathrooms of course. It’s a lot to visually process.

And what sort of household has a conservatory these days?

She’s brought into the master bedroom. Its neat and minimalistic, with a simple bed, set of drawers and a Nepalese textile rug. It feels a bit barren because they hadn’t moved in any of their belongings. Rey’s art that Ben had taken the liberty of framing, was still downstairs hanging on the walls. It was missing that sense of being lived in. No mountain of unfinished paperwork from Ben’s job, or board game pieces that hadn’t been put away.

Catching her eyes meekly scanning the room, he hums in thought. “We can uh-redecorate it your liking, it does feel emptier compared to the basement. Also, I filled the cupboards with some more clothes for you.”

“Thank you. It just kind of feels like we just moved into a new house.” She smiles and Ben chuckles.

The bed is double the size of the one they used to share. She feels a little scared at the sheer grandiose of everything. It seems so different than being in the enclosed basement, which was more like a dollhouse and she was the favourite toy.

“Why did we have to share that cramped, ruddy bed when we could’ve slept like kings up here!”

“You know why silly.” He lightly reprimands, a flicker of fear in his eyes. She does know why. If he brought her upstairs a week or two earlier, running along the road back to civilisation wouldn’t even be a question.

Yet here she is – Handing him the keys to her kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/purrrkittyy) handle, make sure you wash your hands and leave kudos🥺🌹  
> I also finally figured out how to hyperlink in notes section lol!!


	4. Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update has been sitting collecting dust in my word doc for months. I'm so sorry for the lateness, life has been hectic as you all know! Hope you're all taking care, wearing face masks and DEMANDING JUSTICE FOR BREONNA TAYLOR

January winter is knocking on their door with its howling wind and white snow blanketing the yard outside. Ben has been cooking much more comforting, hearty meals for them to fend off the slight chill inside. They rarely lose electricity or hot water which is a huge mercy. The sun sets early and the two have curled up on the couch together after eating their fill, with his arm around her waist and her legs in his lap. A random Planet Earth episode was streaming on the tv.

Ben allowed her to steal a few sips of the whiskey he was nursing. He seemed perfectly sober, while she’d rarely found opportunities in the past to drink. She didn’t feel drunk, only a bit sleepy and warm.

His hand has come to rest on her thigh, unconsciously massaging as he remains focused on the screen. She has trouble paying attention and sighs tiredly into his neck.

“You wanna go to bed?” He whispers in her ear, sending a tingle to her navel. They haven’t done anything risqué since they got each other off in the basement some time ago. Even dwelling back on that day feeds her desire. It’s been a few innocent kisses here and there but that’s it. Ben must be afraid to pursue things and is happy with their current standing. Rey thinks differently.

“Mhm. Come with me.” She grabs his hand to drag him off the couch. He towers above her, looking at her suspiciously. “What are you up to?” She deliberately pretends to not have heard him. When they reach their bedroom, Rey pushes him down on the mattress to climb over his lap, pinning him down with her weight.

She plants a few kisses on his neck, her hands slipping under his jumper, lightly stroking and feeling his muscular abdomen. A few eager kisses are pressed onto the stripe of skin now showing. He flinches. “Rey!”

“Yes Daddy?” she coquettishly peers up at him through her dainty lashes. A redness is colouring his cheeks.

He growls. “Get up here.” She does as instructed, deliberately grinding her pussy against his crotch as her lips come up to meet his own. They exchange a few slow kisses that quickly become more frenzied and sloppier.

“I’ve wanted this so badly. Wanted you so badly.” She moans out.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He’s gazing up at her with a soft expression, lips trembling.

“You could never hurt me.”

He releases a held breath. “O-okay.” With his verbal agreement, she quickly abandons her warm pyjamas and helps him remove his own. Ben looks over every little detail of her, examining her dusky nipples and the slight curve in her hips. He caresses her modest breasts appreciatively, bringing them to his mouth to suck on. Rey’s fingers tangle in his hair, her back arching in urgency.

The hardness of his cock teases her aching cunt. She can’t help rubbing against it to relieve her mindless inhibitions. Noticing her desperation, Ben flips them over so he’s caging her in. They continue their passionate kisses as his fingers plunge inside her drenched entrance, teasing and stretching to prepare her.

Ben lets up, silently asking if she’s ready. She swallows her suddenly dry mouth, nodding her head. Finally. The weeks of relentless teasing and playful fights have accelerated her anticipation. Rey needed to experience feeling him buried deep inside her.

The head of his silky cock kisses her seam, carefully rubbing and dipping inside her. Shit. He’s actually inside her. It feels so thick and hot. He seats himself deeper into her tight hole until she feels full to the brim. The familiar pinching returns, but the pain is somewhat tolerable. Short fingernails clutch his broad shoulders for support. He withdraws a little with a gasp, setting a sluggish pace. Everything he does is dizzying and she can’t form a proper sentence, only able to whine in stupor.

“B-baby. Oh god. You feel so good.” He whispers into her ear, slapping his dick a bit more forcefully.

“Daddy. A-ah.” She shouts. He pinches her nipple, resuming a fast-paced rhythm. Each touch is like hot flames dancing across her skin. A tingling pressure builds up inside her naval. “I’m going to cum.” She keens and blindly reaches out for him. He helps wrap her arms around his sweaty neck.

“Cum for me, baby. I’m right behind you.” He grunts and picks up his pace more aggressively. Rough kisses are pressed all over her, leaving red marks on her neck. He makes no effort to conceal his fascination with her bouncing breasts, slobbering over them like a dog.

She yelps loudly, eyes rolling back as she finds her peak. “Oh, fuck, fuck, yes.” He yells. Piping his hot spurts deep inside her womb. Her toes curl at the rush of flooded warmth. They’re both panting heavily. Ben lowers himself onto her side, cock still nestled inside. He snatches her lips into a soft, wet kiss.

“Are you okay?” He lovingly tucks her hair behind her ear.

“That was amazing. I can’t wait for us to do it again.” She confesses with a heated face and a flirty smirk.

“Is that so?” He flushes at her cheekiness. Cockiness finds its way on his face and he slowly withdraws his cock from between her legs. She winces a little at the initial soreness, but the emptiness doesn’t last. His fingers wriggle back in, a thumb gently rubbing her sensitive clit. She moans. He’s watching her face, taking in every reaction to learn her pleasure. The intensity in his dark eyes makes her shy away, turning to the side as his fingers continue pumping.

Squelching sounds fill the room, but Rey doesn’t care. Legs shake and her climax is approaching already. “A-ah. I’m soo close.”

“Baby. Why are you hiding your face from me?”

She relents and turns back to his determined gaze. “Look at what you do to me.” Aligned at her entry is his cock, its hardness fully regained, still moist from their previous love making. Her pussy clenches around his fingers at the sight of it. “Mm you’re going to love this.”

In an instant, his fingers are out and he’s shoving his stiff member all up into her. She shouts at the sudden intrusion, tears welling at her eyes. The fingers that were just thrusting inside her are pressed against her lips and she’s lazily licking the mixture of their spend. It’s a little salty but fuels her excitement.

“D-daddy. Daddy.” His jaws clenches and flips her onto her belly, pulling her hips high as he roughly thrusts back into her. Their skin slapping together is so loud and Rey can’t stop whimpering at him to go faster.

“Say it again.”

“Daddy. Ngh” Her words encourage him to piston harder and her ass feels bruised at the rate his hips are snapping against her. A finger wrenches in front of her, rubbing her swollen clit. Her insides are fluttering and tightening around him. She can’t help sobbing out of the brutal intensity.

“Ugh. I can tell y-you’re going to cum. Fuck yes.” Just like that she cums, wrangling a cry. She’s squeezing his cock and arching her back as he continues drilling into her.

Ben doesn’t last much longer. He’s huffing next to her ear while she’s already boneless and flopped over the pillows. The muscles in her legs are numb. Hips roughly held, being controlled by Ben as he spills his thick cum inside her.

“You look so hot baby, seeing all my cum drip out of you. Wish I could keep it inside you…” He rolls her back over so she’s on her back facing him with glassy eyes. Suddenly, he plugs her back up with his softening cock and collapses onto her. She moans.

“Mm, yes fill me up.” Ben gazes at her in astonishment, his pupils blowing up at her demand. He deeply kisses her, tongues sucking each other, and nibbling on lips.

The fullness of cum and his member was strangely fulfilling. Never had she shared such a raw desire and need with another person. She honestly couldn’t see herself ever leaving his side.

“I’m not as young as I used to be. Give me half an hour.” Rey giggles at his honest admission.

Hours pass and they spend it lazily love making. She sucks him off, much to his delight. And he goes down on her, dipping his tongue in as deep as he could, and once she cums, he rises to kiss her. To her surprise he spits their cum into her mouth. It’s a bit sour and she wants to spit it out because it’s not a small amount, but he makes her swallow with a single heated glance. Afterwards, Ben strokes her hair after and litters her body with purple hickeys.

“My special girl.”

–

“Ben, shouldn’t we be using contraception?” His brows ticks in annoyance. She knows that he doesn’t like her calling him his name anymore, but she does it every so often to vex him. He propels himself at her on the bed, tickling her sides relentlessly. Giggles erupt from her chest and he finds them contagious, unable to hold in his chuckles at her state.

“That’s naughty Rey.” He pins her wrists on the mattress, a knee wedged between her legs. Using a little pressure, he rubs his knee over her pussy. It doesn’t take long for her breathing to get heavier and little begs for more to escape her pouting lips. Once she’s riled up as he intended, he stops. She furrows her brows, twisting her hips to wantonly rub against his leg. It’s not enough. She can feel frustration build inside of her, eyes beginning to wet.

“You look so pretty like this.”

“Daddy. I’m Sorry.”

“That’s better.” He whips out his dick, it slots perfectly against her soaked white underwear. Her pink folds visible through the soggy material. “Let Daddy enjoy this.”

He yanks her knickers up to reveal her glistening hole. Underwear is left mid-thigh, keeping her legs closed together. He sighs as he rubs his firmness against her pool of wetness.

“P-please fuck me.”

“No. You were a bad girl. This is all your getting.” His thick cock continues sliding back and forth over her pussy, concentrating on teasing her. He speeds up and the sound of squelching and Ben groaning fills the room.

He grunts. “Open your mouth, baby.” She obeys and he brings his cock to her pink lips through her legs, so her knees are bent at her head. Ben gently thrusts into her small throat a couple times, mindful of not making her choke. Seeing her lips wrap around his thick cock is so erotic to him and cums quickly in her mouth. Rey considers swallowing, not wanting to waste any of him, but decides to spit it onto her hand.

A frown mars his face until he sees her coating it on her fingers and rubbing it against her cunt. “I-I just needed you inside me.” She confesses. Her face is beet red and afraid he may storm out because she disobeyed him. Instead he smiles wryly, leaving kisses on her shoulder.

“I love you.” He breathes.

Rey’s heart quivers. She’s never been told this before.

“I will always love you, until the end of time.” His hand lowers to join hers and begins curling his long digits inside her throbbing cunt. She gratefully moans. “My baby girl. All. Mine.”

“I love you too.” She gushes.

They lounge about, sated and content with cuddling for most of the day.

“To answer your earlier question angel, we don’t need contraception. If you get pregnant, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Whether he meant getting an abortion or birthing their child, he didn’t clarify. She didn’t want to probe any further and start an argument because his reactions were always predictable. He’d shut down, then shut her out and ignore her existence until she finds a way to resolve the predicament. Rey tries to force these thoughts aside, but considering how often he came inside her, it was only a matter of time.

–

When Rey felt nauseous at the sight of Ben’s scrumptious lasagne. That was the moment she instinctively knew she was pregnant.

Months later, as her stomach appeared prominently swollen. It surprised her that it took this long, considering how frequently they fucked. And the fact that they never used protection. Every love making session was always about her keeping his essence inside her.

No doubt Ben was thrilled, she had never seen him happier. He shed tears and spun her around the room when the test came back positive. He was the one who began preparing a list of baby names for boys and girls. Then he would take frequent trips out the whole day and return with baby toys, clothes and blankets for the nursery.

Everything seemed to be moving quite fast for Rey. As much as she shared some of his excitement, was she ready to be a mother and raise a child? She didn’t want to damper Ben’s excitement when he so clearly wanted this, especially after the tragedies in his life. Abortion had never been an option she realised.

Ben took her to the hospital for monthly check-ups, after all it was paramount she was in healthy condition. These trips to the hospital were overwhelming for Rey because she only stepped out into the yard and sometimes off the property. But Ben pressed on. Their baby was going to be a huge deal. He also wanted the gender to be a surprise, which was another weight on her anxieties. She pleaded with him to drive her to a clinic so they could determine their child’s gender, but it fell on deaf ears. Every night she prayed that they would be blessed with a son. As much as she loved Ben, a part of her feared what would potentially happen if they did have a daughter. Would she be safe?

“You can’t call me Daddy anymore. Not in front of our unborn child.”

“So, B-ben?” She hadn’t used it in so long because he would always get upset with her. It felt taboo. She was so used to calling him Daddy.

“Yeah. But you’ll always be my baby girl.” He strokes her back to comfort her, but it only feels like he’s placed a collar around her throat.

At the first pained contraction, Ben immediately summoned a midwife to the house. Obviously, they decided to birth at home, because Rey felt much safer in this environment away from the crowds of people and noise in the hospital. The peaceful nature out back and familiar indoors were her safety blanket.

When the gruelling hours of labour took a toll on Rey, Ben stayed by her side the entire time, only napping when sleep deprivation kicked in. He was afraid he would lose her like his previous wife. Although the midwife dismissed his irrational concerns saying Rey was perfectly healthy, he was resilient and refused to leave. It was his duty to look after his one and only baby girl.

On the 3rd day, their baby finally entered the bright, beautiful world. Healthy cries filled the quiet room. The umbilical cord is snipped, and the babe is quickly cleaned of blood and wrapped in a pale-yellow blanket. Rey weakly turns to her red-faced child with one thought on her mind.

Please be a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you kindly to everyone who read this to the end. Hopefully you’re satisfied<3<3 The ending is kinda open lol prayer circle it was a boy
> 
> As you guys can tell - the more their relationship developed, the power dynamic became more obvious. While Ben gained confidence in his controlling behaviours, Rey recedes to accommodate his petulance and focus on keeping him happy. I don’t think he really views her as an equal after she announces the pregnancy, he’s so deeply sucked in this twisted familial fantasy-dynamic. Poor Ben is lost and on a life time quest of trying to fill that void.
> 
> I got the title from the song [Beyond Amends](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8BoEdQ-1XI) by Gus Dapperton, it’s dreamy, beautiful and sad. Everyone should hear it.
> 
> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/purrrkittyy) & don’t forget to kudos x  
> 


End file.
